Stranded
by Katryn
Summary: SG-1 get stuck on a new planet and do not know if they will be able to return home....Please read and review!!


Title: Stranded   
  
Author: Kat 03  
  
E-mail: poppi426@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Summary: SG-1 gets trapped on a planet, and do not know if they will be able to return home.   
  
Authors note: This is only my second fan fiction. Please read and review! Enjoy! J   
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate SG-1 do not belong to me; they belong to MGM Inc. I am not making any money off of this story.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The team was heading down the corridor from the briefing room. They were getting ready for a mission to P7R-419. Sam had a very uneasy feeling about the upcoming assignment, though she was not sure why. She decided not to voice her wariness about it, as she would be given a hard time from her colleagues.   
  
The team of four waited at the end of the ramp, and when the event horizon was stabilized, they walked through.  
  
They stepped out of the gate and looked around. This planet seemed normal, and looked very much like earth, but Sam still had an apprehensive feeling around it.  
  
Teal'c was the first to notice the tablet. "Daniel Jackson," he began, "You may want to read this."  
  
Daniel studied the tablet for several moments. "This is Latin," he said, and he began to read the inscription, "Admonitio. Ullus quos vixi hic nequeo remeo simul. Si ualeo supersto hic aut atrox aut tu alienari. Hic anima perpes. Amo somnus aut vorum tamen simul vam amimo." Daniel looked worried.  
  
"Daniel," Jack said, very irritated at this time, "English, please."  
  
Daniel hesitated and looked at Jack fretfully. He took a deep breath and began to translate. He spoke slowly. "Warning. Any who are alive here will not be able to return home together. If you are able to survive here, either life will be horrible, or lose your mind. Here life is never-ending. Love, dream or prey, but together you will be."  
  
Teal'c looked very somber, and did not say anything, but kept his gaze at the tablet.  
  
"That doesn't make sense," said Jack, "How can that be?"  
  
"I wonder if that is correct," said Sam, thinking aloud.  
  
"It cannot be true," said Jack, dismissing the subject. With that the team began to do the usual stuff - Daniel examined rocks and various other artifacts while Sam took soil samples. Jack then looked at Teal'c, who was still looking very depressed. "Teal'c, are you okay?" asked Jack concernedly.  
  
"I do wish to return to earth again," he said in his monotonous voice, "I do not want to stay here forever."  
  
"Don't worry, Teal'c," said Jack, "I don't believe this stuff. We are going to get home perfectly safe." After Jack said this, Teal'c seemed happier, but he couldn't tell for sure.  
  
After about an hour, the team was ready to head back to earth. They began to walk towards the stargate together. Sam ran ahead to the DHD, and began to dial out, but nothing was happening.   
  
"Sir," she began, "This isn't working."  
  
"Are you sure, Major?" Jack called. When she nodded, he said, "That's impossible. Daniel, you try."   
  
Sam rolled her eyes as Daniel stepped up to attempt to dial out.   
  
Daniel pushed the sequence and looked back at Jack and Teal'c. "Jack, Sam is right. This thing is not working," Daniel told him with a worried look within his deep blue eyes.   
  
Jack stepped up to where the two were standing. He made an effort to dial out, however, he too had no luck.  
  
"Great," Jack said sarcastically, "That stupid tablet was telling the truth- we will never get to go home."  
  
"Sir," Sam began, "Don't be so cynical."  
  
Her statement only got an annoyed glance from Jack. Sam turned away from his gaze.  
  
Jack attempted to get in touch with the SGC, but the receivers were not working. He did not even attempt to hide his anger.  
  
They sat on the stairs by the stargate for what seemed like endless hours. They had no idea what they should do.  
  
Daniel was the first to speak up. "Well, since it appears that we are going to be here for a while, why don't we explore?"  
  
It took a while for an answer, but finally, Sam hesitantly agreed. Teal'c looked to Jack, then got up to accompany Sam and Daniel. The three of them were off, leaving a silent Jack behind. Reluctantly, he got up and caught up with the rest of his team.  
  
They had walked for a while, and were beginning to get tired, but decided to walk for a while longer in an attempt to find shade.   
  
About three hours after they left the gate, they saw what looked like people up ahead. Although they were very far away, Daniel got very excited. "Is it just me," he began, "or does those figures up ahead look like people?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Jack answered, without making an attempt to look where Daniel was pointing, "There is nobody else on this stupid planet."  
  
Daniel sighed heavily at Jack's answer.  
  
"They do appear to be people, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c, "But I do doubt that they are from earth."  
  
The group walked in silence for a few long moments, and soon they reached the place where the unidentified people were. There were four people. Two males and two females.   
  
They do not appear to be very old, thought Jack, maybe twenties; and they do not look like they are from earth.  
  
The group looked just as surprised to see SG-1 as SG-1 was to see them. There was a moment of silence before anyone began to talk.  
  
"Hello," said Daniel as he stepped closer to the group.  
  
"Hi," said one of the males. "We are very surprised to see more living people on the planet. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Too long," said Jack bitterly.   
  
"About five hours," answered Daniel. "We are from a planet called earth. My name is Daniel, and this is Teal'c, Jack, and Sam."  
  
This time, it was one of the females that spoke up. "My name is Reiya. My companions are Larkin, Siege, and Taivor."  
  
"How long have you guys been here?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Several months," said the other female, assumed to be Larkin, "Maybe a year."  
  
"How did you get here?" Daniel questioned.  
  
With a sigh, the male identified as Taivor said, "We were on our planet, Ryl'wan, attempting to save it, when a large ship captured us and brought us here. I know that probably sounds crazy, but…"  
  
"It doesn't sound crazy," assured Sam.  
  
The group of eight made small talk for a several more hours. When it began to get dark, they started a fire.   
  
It was very late, and everyone was tired. The four new friends offered a place to sleep in their shelter, but Daniel kindly said no thanks.  
  
Jack began to set up his tent, as did the others, when a large windstorm came through the canyon that they were in. Some of their supplies were blown away, and Sam struggled with her tent for several moments before the wind finally took it away. Daniel lost control of his tent as well, although he did not maintain control of his as long as Sam did.  
  
"Well," said Jack, "Looks like we will all be in the same tent tonight." He was happy with the fact that he was the only one able to keep his shelter.  
  
In Jack's tent, the four of them managed to crowd in together. Although he was not going to let her know, Jack was secretly happy that he was able to spend time this close to Sam.  
  
The next morning, Sam awoke to a very loud sound. She looked around in the tent and realized that she was the only one that was still in there. She heard the loud noise again. She scrambled out of the tent and saw Jack, Daniel and Teal'c sitting around a fire.   
  
"What was that sound?" she asked.  
  
"Daniel had a small problem with the fire," answered Jack.  
  
"I see," said Sam as she sat down by the fire.  
  
A few minutes later, their new friends came to join them.   
  
Daniel was curious. "Do any of you know Latin?"   
  
"No," they answered, almost in unison, then Larkin asked, "Why?"  
  
"By the gate, there was a tablet with Latin wording on it," Daniel began, then he proceeded to tell them what the tablet said.   
  
"I saw that," said Seige, "There is another like it. Come with me."  
  
Daniel was very excited. The two of them left in a hurry. Moments later, they were on their way back.  
  
"What did you learn?" asked a curious Sam.  
  
Daniel sighed. "There is good news and there is bad news. The good news is that there is a way off of this planet."  
  
The rest of his team started celebrating. He hated to cut their happiness short.  
  
"However," he began again, "The god that cursed this planet was turned upon by his people. He cursed the planet and made the tablets. The bad news is that the only way for the stargate to work is if on of us sacrifices himself to the spirit in the cave 5 miles north of here."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Jack spoke up. "I'll do it," he said.  
  
"But sir," Sam protested.  
  
"No, Major, I am going to do this. I am not going to let one of my team die." Sam couldn't remember seeing him this serious. She knew that his mind would not be changed.  
  
Later that day, everyone was ready. As Jack wished, his team walked with him to the cave. Most of the walk was silent. Finally, they reached the cave. They stopped and stared at it for several moments.  
  
Jack took a few steps forward. "Carter," he said, "I want to tell you something."  
  
Sam took a few steps forward to face him. "Yes, sir?"  
  
Jack paused. "Since I am never going to get a chance to say this to you, I am going to say to now. Please do not interrupt me. I love you, Sam. I have loved you ever since we met. I have wanted to tell you for so long, but now seems like a good time."  
  
Sam eyes began to water. "I love you too, Jack."  
  
He wiped a tear off of her cheek, then walked into the cave.  
  
The three of them stood in silence for a few moments, then proceeded to walk back to the gate. The walk took several hours, but they didn't speak until they got to the gate.  
  
Daniel began to dial home at the DHD. "It's working," he said silently.  
  
They were all unsure of what they were going to tell General Hammond, but they made their way to the gate. Sam was the first one through. When she stepped onto the ramp, she was very surprised to see who was at the bottom.   
  
She ran down the ramp and into Jack's arm for a hug. Then they started to kiss. However, it didn't last long, because General Hammond was giving them a strange look.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c walked through the gate. They, too were surprised to see Jack.  
  
They all looked at him, waiting for an explanation.   
  
He smiled. "They said that it was a test. If the group was able to give up one of their own, he would be sent back to them. I don't fully remember what they said, nor did I understand it, but I am happy to be home."  
  
General Hammond walked over to them and boomed, "Debriefing at 1800."  
  
~ThE eNd~  
  
Please respond!!!! 


End file.
